Relax, Relapse
by Silentbreathing
Summary: AU. MPREG. Jasper didn't have the ideal life to start with, but goes to a party for Alice's sake. He's drugged, and wakes up to a nightmare, which is only made worse four weeks later, when he notices a bump on his stomach. DARK. NON-CON. ABUSE. DARKWARD.


**((I know a lot of people love Panic!, but I really need to edit the heck out of it before I continue it, because I really really didn't care when I wrote it.**

**This story has mpreg which is male pregnancy. Don't like it, don't read it. It also has themes of rape, abuse, and other darks themes like suicide is upcoming chapters. I advise children go back and read about sparkly Edward who loves Bella forever~~ **

**Edward will be in this story, but not as a happy loveable vampire. He's basically evil, with a heart somewhere.**

**I don't think there aren't that many other mpreg stories for Edward/Jasper, so I really need feedback. Even a review saying "continue" would be supportive, so please don't be silent.**

**I love you guys, please be kind - **

**xxoo Silentbreathing.))**

* * *

It was fair to say Jasper wasn't a social butterfly, but Alice was and Alice always gets her way. They were in a rich part of town, far richer than Jasper was use to. Everyone was dressed in their best, trying to garner the attention of the people around them. That was exactly why Jasper wasn't a social butterfly. He didn't want the attention around him. He didn't like attention.

Alice walked up to him, drink in hand with a big smile on her face. She had gone through a lot to get him to come, even convincing his dad to let him sleep over which is a huge accomplishment. Jasper's father was less than friendly, and often Jasper had the bruises to prove it. Subconsciously, he pulled down his sleeve and Alice frowned.

"Come on Jasper. Relax. Have some fun," she said playfully, but her mood didn't match her eyes. Jasper sighed, deciding he should at least pretend to be entertained for her sake. He smiled at her, and made his way to the dance floor. He let the beats carry him, while sucking down his drink steadily, which was by the way extremely strong. Suddenly the music was moving his body for him, and he closed his eyes running a hand through his blond curls. He felt more relaxed than he had in years.

"You know, you're sexy when you're not standing alone like an outcast," a velvet voice rang. Jasper opened his baby blue eyes to see a bronze haired beauty with a crooked smile laughing at him.

"What a nice compliment," Jasper said sourly, and turned to walked away, but his arm was grabbed by a strong hand. He flinched, and the hand dropped away.

"No please. I want to dance with you. I didn't mean anything," the boy said moving closer to Jasper. Jasper raised an eyebrow as the boy put his hands on his hips and swayed their bodies together. Jasper should have walked away, but he was far too drunk to pass up the opportunity of dancing. He leaned into the boys touches, and melted in his hands.

"I'm Edward," he said, smiling.

"I'm Jasper."

"Do you want another drink Jasper?" Edward asked, snatching a pair of shots from a passerby. Jasper nodded, taking the shot from Edward eagerly. He downed it quickly, admiring the warm feeling spreading in his chest. Edward handed him the other shot, watching the beautiful blond toss back another shot. It was too easy.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Edward asked huskily, and Jasper nodded, leaning on Edward for support. They went up the stairs slowly, and ended up in large bedroom with silk sheets. Jasper collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to gather himself but it felt so good just to let go. It felt so good to be a teenager. He registered his shirt being removed, and opened his eyes to Edward freezing, finger tracing the large bruise on his chest. Then on his arms. As suddenly as he had froze, he continued, and Jasper felt his pants being pulled off.

"Edward.." he said hesitantly, and suddenly the bronze haired boy was kissing his lips and neck.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good Jasper," Edward said, and then began to undress himself.

"I trus-s-t you Edward." Jasper slurred, because he felt heavy. Too heavy to leave even if he tried. Did he really have that much to drink? Edward froze again, something flashing in his eyes. He ran a hand through his messy hair before taking a deep breath and continuing.

Jasper was naked. He felt like he was watching someone's point of view, not living it. He looked to Edward to see he too was naked, kissing and moaning things in his ear. Suddenly a hand was on Jasper's member, and he jerked with the sensation. No one had ever touched him there before. Edward was whispering something, but Jasper couldn't understand. Jasper didn't know what was going on. He was hard, painfully so and Edward's hands felt so good. But warning bells went off in his head, trying to alert him to the pending danger.

His vision blurred, and he felt a pressure against his bottom. He tried to jerk away, but his body was too heavy. Then he felt a sharp pain, worse that anything he'd ever felt before. He let his heavy lids close, and he whimpered in fear as a dreamless sleep overtook him.

Jasper had woken to an empty room that night, and with shaking hands touched his sore bottom. When he saw blood and the white substance, he vomited. He left the house, and took a bus home ignoring Alice's calls. When he got home, he cried.

* * *

**4 weeks later**

**

* * *

**

Four weeks later, he still refused Alice's calls, going from school to home only. He had been feeling sick and shitty since the party, spending his mornings vomiting and his bathroom tips increased daily. It was easy avoiding Alice, since she went to the rich school, and he to the poor. It wasn't easy, however to avoid his dad.

"Jasper. JASPER," his father screamed, and Jasper rolled off his bed. He went downstairs slowly, watching his father with cautious eyes. There was an unspoken rule of staying atleast five feet away from him at all times.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked softly, wrapping his long arms around himself slowly.

"It's 'Yes father" to you asshole," he growled, and Jasper flinched back.

"I want you out of the fucking house tonight. I'm having the boys over, and I'm not going to explain why my faggot son is locked in his room getting fat."

Jasper subconsciously rubbed his stomach, trying to keep his face emotionless as possible. He stumbled down the stairs, and out the door being careful not to slam it. Palming his stomach, he frowned. It wasn't much weight, but enough for him to notice. He wondered why he was gaining weight at all when he vomiting nearly every morning.

"WELLL," a voice called, and Jasper looked up to see an angry pixie stomping towards him. She smashed into him, pulling him into a tight hug. For a second everything was quiet. Alice then led him back to her obnoxious red convertible, heels clicking on the dry pavement.

"Jasper, what the fuck?" she said bluntly, and he couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back at him, and Jasper giggled quietly.

"I'm serious you dick," she said, her smile fading. "I thought your dad had finally killed you." Her tone was dry, and Jasper reached over, rubbing her hand softly. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
" I mean. You wouldn't pick up the phone. You weren't at your spot in the park. Since the party you've…," she paused, sitting up quickly, and turning fully to face the boy.  
"Jasper… What happened at the party?" she asked, and for the first time in a long time she was completely still.

Jasper looked away. He had spent the last four weeks trying to erase his memory of the incident. He had spent the last four weeks scrubbing his skin off in the shower, and throwing up after nightmares. But none of this could be found out by Alice, because Jasper knew she'd blame herself.

"I just went with a boy somewhere." he said, looking out the window and trying to keep his tone casual.

"And that's all?" Alice asked slowly, trying to meet his eye.

"Yeah. That's all."

* * *

Alice took him to a burger shop, and they cuddled together in a booth while Alice talked about all the going ons at the rich school. He let her fiddle with his curls and inspect old bruises like always, because after years together such touches were casual. He closed her eyes as she described a new dress she bought and exhaled, feeling a weight coming off of his shoulders. It was then he noticed Alice had stopped talking. He opened his eyes in confusion, looking at her with curious eyes.

"…Jasper. You've been feeling sick the last couple weeks right?" she asked slowly. Jasper didn't see where she was going with this.

"Well, yeah. Mostly like, when I wake up. But I do eat a lot before bed," he replied, and Alice twisted away. Jasper groaned, missing the contact of her gentle touches, but something in her eyes demanded he followed. So he did… to the girls bathroom. Alice locked the single bathrooms door, and turned to him with an odd look on her face.

"Alice… What-,"

"Jasper. Lift up your shirt." She demanded. Jasper obeyed, only because he trusted Alice with his life, and Alice dropped to her knees and touched his stomach softly. His stomach wasn't big, and Jasper still looked like an anorexic model, but there was a small bump where there wasn't before. When you weigh as little as Jasper, every pound shows.

"Alice… You're freaking me out. What-," again, he was cut off by her shushing as she poked around. After a moment she sank to the floor, her eyes going blank. Just as Jasper went to open his mouth again, she spoke.

"Jasper… You're pregnant."

The room froze, and Jasper waited over a minutes for her to declare it was sarcasm, and that he was an idiot for falling for it. But she didn't, and he sank to his knees, freezing up.

"I thought guys couldn't…." he said, but his voice failed him.

"Didn't you listen in health? It's rare, but it happens," she said, and Jasper covered his face with his hands. Alice encircled him with her small arms, and he started to cry.

"Did he use protection Jasper?" she whispered, and Jasper began to shake.

"Alice. I can't remember. He gave me drinks. I.. I couldn't-," he couldn't finish. The whole world felt too heavy. Jasper leaned over, and threw up.

* * *

Alice took him home, promising she'd have the date for a doctors appointment by tomorrow. Jasper numbly nodded, and shut her car door without another word. He entered the house quietly and listened for signs of someone. There was only silence. In the Whitlock residence, that was a bad thing. Jasper walked to the stairs, only to be grabbed and thrown against the wall. His back hit with a crack, and he groaned in pain. His body began to sink to the floor, only to be picked up by the collar of his shirt. His father smelled like whiskey.

"Boy, I thought I told you to be out of the house," the drunk man whispered, grabbing Jasper's thin arms and shaking him. Jasper stayed quiet, knowing his response would have no affect on the drunken man. His dad yanked his arm, and dragged him into the kitchen. Shoving him into a chair, the man grabbed a beer and opened it for himself before taking a seat next to him.

"Boy. I know you're fucked up. I know your whore mother fucked you up and made you faggoty and girly. But no son of mine will be a faggot. I rather have a dead son then a faggot son, understand?"

Jasper nodded, gripping the arm rests of his chair while trying to fight the desire to cover his stomach with his hand. His father watched him with sharp eyes, and Jasper looked down.

"What about that girl? Are you fucking that girl? Alex?" he asked bluntly, his words coming out slurred.

"Her name is Alice." Jasper responded quietly, and his father growled at his tone.  
"We're really close." He added quickly, and this calmed the alcoholic. He slapped a hand on Jasper's shoulder, a little too rough, and smiled.

"My son gets the rich ones. That explains the hair and clothes. You're going for the stylish woman. I understand now son," he said, pride in his voice. Jasper rose quietly, looking at his feet while his father starred him down.

"I gotta go do homework Dad," Jasper said quietly, and exited before his father could catch him. He ran up the stairs, and locked his door. Jasper removed his shirt, looking at himself in his cracked vanity mirror.

There were bruises on his arms, and his back. He had dark circles under his eyes. But most noticeably, there was a bump right between his sharp hips, small but perfectly round. He ran his hands down it slowly, feeling the oddest sensation of something he couldn't understand. It was protectiveness. It was desire. It was love. It was his baby.

"Shit." He breathed, and quickly he covered up, running to his computer for information.

_"Male pregnancy is an uncommon but a very possible event. One half of all male pregnancies will end in the babies death before 2 months due to medical complications. Special diet and exercise is recommended with medical attention needing to be on hand. Prenatal vitamins are especially important for…."_

Jasper found himself shaking, trying to make sense of it all. There was so much to take in. There were risks, and complications. There were religious organizations calling for the abortions of all male pregnancies. It was frightening. With a shaking hand, he clicked on the abortion link, reading the material and felt his mouth go dry.

For the first time in his life, he had no idea what he was going to do.


End file.
